Light of Darkness
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: Maridell couldn't ignore prince Loki if she tried, and she'd be damned if she didn't get herself noticed. Though tricks of the light can only get her so far, and she wasn't expecting to end up in the midst of the battle of the nine realms. Please read and review.
1. A Dress and an Ally

It would be an understatement to say I was awestruck when I arrived in Asgard from Vanaheim, it was like nothing I'd ever seen. All gold and gleaming, it was no question why this realm was held in higher esteems than ours. I could feel magic radiating from it, I was ecstatic I'd been sent here to further my studies rather than stay with my family. Magic was a common occurrence at home but not often utilized for combat, and that was what I seeked to do with myself. Why use magic to only heal when you can prevent yourself from getting injured in the first place? I glanced around at the others whom where marvelling at the city, other people whom had been deemed talented enough to continue their pursue of magic in the beautiful land of Asgard.

I smoothed out my new blue dress, specifically purchased for this occasion, it managed to contain my unfortunately large breasts as well as make my waist line appear thinner. I nervously toyed with my hem as we walked down the bridge towards the city of lights. The others looked more at ease than I was, that made me angry for some reason, why should they feel alright? I bet their talent wasn't half what mine was! Oh, I wish I believed that.

"Where do you think we'll go first?" asked a petite brunette beside me, it took me a moment to realize she was speaking to me.

"I don't know" I said distantly, I wasn't exactly accustomed to socializing, I spent most of my time alone at home, and I liked it that way.

"What kind of magic do you practice?" she continued her line of questioning which made me more annoyed than it probably should have. I mean I didn't feel like talking but her presence shouldn't be this off-putting.

"Why?" I asked, I didn't mean to sound as cold as I did when I asked the question. She recoiled slightly but didn't hesitate to continue speaking.

"I'm going to study more in mood alteration, you know enchanting people, making them feel different" she rambled on. I knitted my brow together, now I understood.

"Cease your magic" I said dryly, she smirked smugly.

"Pretty impressive huh?" she beamed brightly, I raised an eyebrow at her. Really? Impressive putting me in a chilly mood? I rolled my eyes at this young girl, though she probably wasn't much younger than me. "So?" she asked once more.

"So what?" I replied, was this bridge ever going to end?

"Well, what's your speciality?"

"None of your concern" oh, I guess that charm wasn't going to wear off easily, or maybe I was just really annoyed.

"I'm going to guess a type of dark magic" she said brightly, her unconditional positive regard shining through.

I let out a sharp laugh at this comment, she regarded this expression curiously, I sighed relenting to her unavoidable curiosity. I closed my fist for a moment, concentrated and reopened holding a ball of sparkling light in the palm of my hand, I let it sit there for a moment before closing my hand again extinguishing the torch.

"Wow" breathed the girl her eyes shining up at me looking thoroughly impressed "I would have never guessed, a wielder of light so gloomy and aloof!"

"Don't act like you had nothing to do with it" I told her

"My charm wore off ages ago" she explained. Oh I was just really annoyed by her "I'm Vitalia, what's your name my friend of light!"

"Maridell" I sighed. "And I am not 'of light' I merely have an affinity for manipulating the element"

"No, I can sense it! You have light practically radiating from you, you are everything it is!" she exclaimed, I rolled my eyes.

"A moment ago you were sure I was from darkness" I arched my brow at her, she looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry" she mumbled. I smiled lightly, what a funny girl."But aren't you so excited? We even get to meet the royal family"

"I don't wish to meet them" I said

"What?" she asked shocked. "How can you not want to meet them! The All-Father, Queen Frigga, and oh, Prince Thor!" she swooned

"Don't forget Prince Loki" I reminded her, she looked at me surprised for a moment.

"Oh yes, I always seem to forget about him" she spoke mostly to herself. Most did forget about Loki, he was quiet and looked nothing like his Golden boy brother but I admired him and his mastery of tricks and illusion, but Thor did have his appeal that no woman could ignore.

After what seemed like an eternity we arrived at the quarters we were to relax for the remainder of the day and meet in the morning in the common room. As I entered by room, I had no surprise in my face as I saw Vitalia sitting on one of the beds, it would be my luck that she was my roommate.

"Maridell!" she cried, how could she be so excited to see me? "Isn't that crazy that we are roommates"

"Insane" I agreed.

"Well we'd better get ready, we have an audience with the royal family tonight! They want to welcome us all to Asgard" she smiled

"You get ready, I'm going to get ready for bed" I told her pulling out a book from my bag while attempting to undo my bodice. That was sure a lot of fuss for a walk down a colourful bridge.

"How can you not come? Isn't that disgraceful" she looked at me shocked, I rolled my eyes at her.

"They don't know me, I don't know them, we'll all be fine" I told her, she shook her head at me looking baffled but did not press the matter any further.

It grew late quickly, I almost didn't notice the globe of heat and light dip beneath the surface and two of his brothers travel into the sky to light the night. I decided I had been cooped up in these quarters for too long and I needed an opportunity to stretch my legs. I threw on some old day dress I had packed, set my book down and ventured into the land of Asgard, it was quiet by now, only a handful of people trickled through the streets, I knew it would take me a long time to get used to this place so I took great care not to get lost.

It was only when a cat startled me that I strayed off the main road and into an ally way, in doing so I also stumbled into someone. It was so startling in fact that I knocked both of us off our feet and into the dirty ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry" I breathed attempting to stand up. The person I had knocked into also picked himself up and straightened himself out.

"No" he clenched his teeth attempting to keep his temper "It's entirely my fault my lady"

"Don't be stupid, we both know it's my fault" I waved off his silly politeness.

"Are you calling me stupid?" asked the voice whom I had yet to put a face to, he sounded amused, I looked up at him but it was so dark outside I could not make out who it was.

"Maybe, I haven't spoken to you enough to make a proper conclusion" I smirked to myself, though being in the dark, ha ha, of who this man was, was getting on my nerves so I quickly conjured a ball of light that instantly made everything in the ally way clear.

My eyes grew wide at the realization of who he was, as well his did at the sudden display of magic. I stumbled backwards unable to come up with anything to say.

"Loki, I mean Prince Loki" I stuttered, he raised his eyebrows at me. "What are you doing here?" he looked surprise at my rude remark, I'd imagine I held the same look on my face "I mean aren't you supposed to be at the greetings of the new arrivals to Asgard?"

"I grow bored at such events" he said evenly, he looked as if he couldn't believe he was in such a situation, speaking to some random woman such as me "Thor will be able to entertain them all just as well as I could"

"Better" the word slipped through my lips before I even had the opportunity to realize I was even beginning to speak, he regarded me curiously.

"I have not been in your presence five minutes and you have called me stupid and inept at entertaining guests, and you do seem aware of who I am, so my only conclusion is that you have some sort of death wish" he didn't smile but he didn't seem to have malicious intent but I was so flustered that I could not take the threat as anything but serious.

"No, please! I have only just arrived" I spewed out quickly, he gave me a once over.

"Then, if I'm not mistaken you should be where you chastise me for not being, why are you wandering the streets rather than socializing in the palace?" he asked

"I care not to meet the royal family" I spoke once again before my brain could catch up, yes it was decided, I shall be executed before I can even properly become fed up with Vitalia. Though he seem to take no notice of my rudeness.

"Well you are not very good in your endeavours to avoid them" he smiled softly at me, but it wasn't a real smile and it made me uneasy.

"Neither are you in your attempts to not socialize" I shot back.

"Well, perhaps we should both try to be more successful in our goals" he said, and without another word he left me in the ally way alone, I furrowed my brow, confused at his rude and swift departure. I shook it off and turned back to my quarters hoping to beat Vitalia back, I did not need to hear how lovely Thor looked that night.

A/N: Okay so this is a just a first chapter, an introduction so I apologize for it's short and uneventful nature. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I shall be updating regularly and frequently. Thank you!


	2. A Book and a Name

"First, let's go over Magical Theory..." the dry voice echoed throughout the lecture hall, I swear I was doing my best to pay attention but his voice tempted me to sleep more than any potion could. Most of the students seem to share my opinion of the professor, though some keeners were taking notes vigorously.

I took to entertaining myself by creating small balls of lights and tossing them down the aisles of seats until they created little explosions. I giggled to myself as the dress of another student turned luminous.

"Miss Maridell!" bellowed the professor, I looked up startled "Am I boring you?"

"No?" I struggled more than I should have to get the syllable out of my mouth.

"Perhaps you would benefit more in an out of the classroom experience?" he suggested sarcastically.

"That's me being kicked out isn't it?" I asked, he gave me a pointed look, I sighed gathering up my books and left the lecture hall.

I dropped my books off in my room but decided there was no point in wandering around theses hallways I was forced to be in most of the time. So, despite my previous bad experience, I travelled into town. Being mid afternoon there was plenty of people throughout the streets, it reminded me of home and made me a little home sick, but I shook off my negative thoughts and decided what I needed what an adventure.

Based on stories there were no shortage of adventure in Asgard but that was for warriors and more experienced practitioners of magic. My education still had miles to go so there was no way I was going on any adventures any time soon. Though that didn't mean I couldn't make my own right now, I glanced up at the palace that was open to me just a few nights prior, but now that it wasn't, it appeared much more...appealing. I grinned to myself, this was going to be fun.

It's not as if the castle was heavily guarded at this point in time, but it did have some patrol that discouraged outsiders. Though the guards were having trouble seeing anything with all this mysterious light shining in their eyes, which made it surprisingly easy to slip past them. Once inside I drew a blank, I didn't really think that far ahead.

Suddenly I had a brilliant thought, what was one of things that this place was famous for? It's incredible library, perhaps they wouldn't notice if one or two books were missing right? Besides I was already in and if I didn't take something it was almost like an insult to the entire place, and I couldn't insult the royal family could I? I stifled a laugh at my flawed logic. I zig zagged around the corridors searching for the magnificent room of books. It took me at least twenty minutes to find it but fantastically I did and had the reaction of a child to the library. I gasped and hungerly eyed all of the books, I could feel the knowledge drip from the walls, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life.

I ran up to one of the cases and ran my fingers along the spine of a particular old book, I swear it almost brought tears to my eyes how beautiful it all was, though I'd never admit that to anyone.

"What happened to staying away from the royal family?" a familiar voice asked. Dammit, of course he would be in here. I turned to face him, I attempting to think of anything to say, do I have any excuses to be here?

"I decided that I owe you the pleasure" I said nervously giving up on lying about anything, Loki laughed lightly.

"I'm afraid I know not how I should address you" said Loki charmingly, what was his game?

"Perhaps that's best" I replied, he shook his head and began circling me, I didn't like the way he was eyeing me, and I couldn't quite pin point what he was planning.

"I don't like not knowing whom I am associating with" he continued to size me up.

"Well don't worry, this will be the last time you will hear of me" I said confidently.

"See that's not exactly true, my brother was so enchanted with all of your friends that he's planned to invite you all to a celebration he's having, a ball if you will" he explained, he bent down slightly to look me directly in the eyes "Attendance is mandatory" he grinned, I looked up at him shocked.

"What is your problem?" I asked him slightly annoyed, he smiled at me.

"No problem whatsoever, simply informing you of your social duties, now your name my lady?" he asked one again, damn he doesn't give up on that.

"Like I said, it really is none of your business" he said defiantly

"That may be true, but it may be of interest to the many guards around her, and you can't blind them all with your clever little lights" he gave me a knowing look, oh that bastard.

"Maridell" I said simply, turning away from him.

"Well...Maridell, I suppose you can take your book and leave"

I look at him slightly shocked, but didn't question it, that old book that had captured my attention found a way into my hands. I could feel Loki's eyes following me, but ignored him...mostly. I walked slowly out of the library with my new book in hand but before leaving, I turned my head slightly to face him.

"You really think my lights are clever?" I asked half smiling, I didn't expect and answer and didn't receive one and I quickly stole out of the castle and back to my quarters, class was over by then and Vitalia took it upon herself to fill me in on the intolerable lecture, and I told her about the celebration planned which quickly spread like wild fire among the other students whom now had the dilemma over what they were going to wear.

A/N: Okay yes it's short but I should be updating again later today so I think it's okay. Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it


	3. A Dance and a FIght

"Oh, Maridell, do I look alright?" Vitalia was nervously powdering her face hoping to cover up any blemishes, I also was observing myself in a mirror across the room.

"You are the most beautiful creature to have ever graced these lands" I remarked not bothering to look at her, she frowned at me.

"Oh stop with you meaningless comments" she said

"You asked" I finished applying my make-up and finally turning around to look at Vitalia. Well, my comment was exaggerated but she did look lovely in her lavender ball gown. Her rosy cheeks glowed and her eyes were bright, yes she was beautiful. I only hoped I didn't look ridiculous in my emerald dress, I only owned two fancy dresses and my blue one had been worn only a few days prior.

"Oh Maridell! I have never seen a more exquisite sight than you!" she gushed, throwing her arms around me in a hug "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! Oh all the boys will be asking you to dance all night long!"

"Will I have to say yes?" I pried her arms off of me, she laughed gleefully and my coldness towards the entire event.

"Oh course!" she smiled "And you'll love it!"

I gave her a wry smile and fiddled with my blonde hair, I wish I could curl it but it was determined to stay straight. I gazed at Vitalia's long, wavy brown locks, I wouldn't call it jealousy maybe just curiosity of what it would be like to have such a texture.

"Come on Maridell, stop messing up you're hair, you look fine, let's go!" she said excitedly, with one last look in the mirror I followed her out.

...

With all the girls in their dresses and all the men in their suits we were escorted back to the palace to be "entertained" all the girls were giggling and then men were murmuring and frankly it was a bit too loud for my taste. The castle was dressed from ground to ceiling in lavish decorations, there was a generous table of refreshments and a floor set up for dancing. Already many Asgardians of the court were enjoying the festivities, I had a sneaking suspicion that the this was simply an excuse for an extravagant party.

Odin then interrupted the music in order to introduce us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Asgard, I would like to present our visitors from Vanaheimr who have come of Asgard to further their study of magic and perhaps one day find themselves in a position on the court" he announced. There was a great roar of applause from everyone and then party immediately continued.

I could see the Odin and Frigga together but had yet to see the two princes, it wasn't odd to misplace Loki at one of these events but usually Thor was loudly entertaining guests. I scanned the room but could find no trace of them, shrugging I turned to head to the refreshments table but was all too suddenly cut off by someone.

"Welcome great sorceress to the land of Asgard!" ah, here was Thor "I was wondering if I may be honoured with a dance from the lovely lady in green" I couldn't help but smile at Thor, he had a very unique charm about him.

"Oh course your highness, I would never refuse such an offer" I took his offered hand and he led me to the dance floor.

Thor began twirling me around in a not ungraceful way but it definitely was a Thor-ish way of dancing. He made me laugh out loud the way he pranced around the dance floor taking my hand and dipping me to the floor, I almost lost me breath.

"So!" he said resorting to a less exuberant dance, grabbing me by the waist and entering us into a waltz "Who exactly is it that is gracing me with such a wonderful dance?"

"I go by Maridell" I told him shyly, he looked surprised for a moment and I was worried I had said something wrong, but luckily he recovered quickly.

"Ah, Maridell what a beautiful name, so fitting my lady" he complimented, I couldn't stop the blush from arriving at my cheeks.

"My dear Maridell, I would like to request you join my friends and I tomorrow, we will be sparring and I have a feeling you could give us a run for our money" he asked

"I'd be delighted Prince Thor" I said graciously

"Thor, please, we needn't be so formal" he laughed, I smiled back at him.

The dance ended soon after and I curtsied to the Prince as well he bowed to me and I scurried off to a very excited Vitalia whom had been watching diligently from the sidelines. She greeted me excitedly asking for all of the details, of course there wasn't really much I could tell her, he spun me around the floor for a few minutes and that was all. She of course wasn't discouraged by such an uneventful story and spun an exciting story how Thor and I would become closer and get married and then I'd be a princess. I sort of spaced out half way through her speech and took to examining the room again.

Prince Loki was no where to be found which I found myself being grateful for, he seemed to bring out such rudeness in myself, and always caught me in places I shouldn't be. The night was long and held little excitement though I did dance with Thor twice more, Loki was no where to be found,

...

The next day after classes I stole away to the palace, and followed directions I had been given by Thor to a sparring area in the back grounds. When I arrived a heated battle between Fandral and Lady Sif was already underway. I had heard many stories and Lady Sif and the warriors three but had never seen them in action before today. Thor was cheering on Lady Sif with Volstagg and Hogun, I did spot Loki which surprised me, he was a bit off to side, silently observing. It was Thor who noticed me first, grinning and calling out to me.

"Maridell! Come join us!" he bellowed to me, I smiled and walked over to them, even with my interruption the spar between the two continued. At the mention of my name Loki looked up startled and stared at me with a look of faint shock on his face.

"Thor, good to see you" I greeted him, he enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug, I guess we were passed formalities.

"Friends, this is my new friend Maridell, proficient in magic and dance, if I do say so" he introduced me valiantly.

"I wouldn't say proficient, I'm still learning of course" I said awkwardly, shifting side to side.

"Don't be modest Maridell, you're magic is very...pretty" Loki had wandered in our direction and was all too happy to put in his two cents, he then turned to Thor "May I speak to you alone brother?"

The two princes moved away from the group to converse, Loki looked awfully annoyed by something, I ignored them and went back to watch the sparring warriors. It was fascinating they way they moved, like a ballet. I wasn't inept with a sword but I didn't have any talent for wielding such a weapon, I could defend myself but would crumble if I faced any of theses warriors.

"Maridell, care to join us?" asked Fandral, I looked at him wide-eyed and shook my head.

"Oh no, I'm not confident in my abilities" I said quickly

"Oh come on" encouraged Fandral "You can even use your...pretty magic" he teased, oh that did it, I wasn't one to be challenged in such a way and back down.

I grinned at Fandral and climbed into the ring, Sif handed me a sword, but I rejected her shield, I needed one hand available for casting. Fandral and I circled each other, he lunged at me with a sword which I swiftly dodged, I spun around and threw a line of light at Fandral that hit him in the eyes causing temporary blindness, I used this opportunity to hit his legs from under him and he fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"Maridell!" praised Thor seeing the end of Fandral's and I's fight "Very impressive"

"I cheated, I blinded him" I admitted, dropping my sword to the ground.

"In battle, cheaters live" commented Loki, I arched my brow at him but said nothing.

I was suddenly hit with a sharp realization that I maybe didn't belong here, I had a sudden urge to run away but I was unwilling to be rude to any of these people they were so...shiny. I didn't want to fight again in fear of embarrassing myself so I carefully exited the area.

"Thor, I have yet to see you fight anyone, afraid Lady Sif with beat you?" I teased hoping to shift the attention off of me for a few minutes.

"I am Thor! I fear none!" he declared jumping up to fight Lady Sif, she laughed and prepared her weapon as well.

It took no time at all for them to engage in a heated battle, I could tell that Thor had more strength but Sif was far more graceful and was very adept at dodging his attacks, obviously they had fought before.

"My brother seems to have taken a liking to you" Loki materialized beside me, I tried not to jump from surprise.

"Hello Loki" I greeted not taking my eyes off Thor and Sif.

"And there is yet to be a maiden whom has resisted his charms" he added

"Thor is very capable, strong and has the looks of a sun hanging proudly in the sky" I commented

"What do you mean by that?" asked Loki, I turned and smiled at him.

"I'm more of a night person" I cocked my head to the side, Loki didn't smile, but he didn't frown either, he simply went back to watching his brother fight. "He must beat you in most fights"

"You have such little faith in me" said Loki.

"I barely know you Loki, how can I have faith in someone I do not know?" I asked him smiling "Though your magic is very impressive based on tale"

"Yes" he agreed

"And mine is not"

"No it isn't" I clenched my fists attempting not to punch him.

"Perhaps you could tutor me, help me with my studies?" I asked

"No" Loki dead-panned

"No?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't want to"

"Do you want me to convince you?"

"Now that would be entertaining"

"I agree" I smiled to myself, finally a game.

A/N: Well I hope this is alright I have to restrain from jumping head first into the plot, I got a review but I have no idea what it means, ah well, I'd appreciate a review to tell me what you think. Keeps me writing. Thanks you again.


	4. A Trick and a Lesson

"_I am Maridell, commander of light, vanquisher of darkness, opposer to all those who threaten theses nine realms, stand down or I will kill you"_

I woke up in a cold sweat, what the hell was that? I wasn't one to dream, I spent my nights in a blank limbo but now I was having flashes of unnerving scenes. I wasn't prepared for such fictitious nonsense, it distracted me, and I didn't not do well with too many distractions.

These days life was boring, class was everyday except the seventh and we weren't doing any practicum at this point in our studies it was so dry I could barely stay awake in class. Thor visited me on occasion, much to the jealousy of other girls, I still would spar with them sometimes but I didn't have any sort of break to my routine as often as I would like. Even though I wasn't very popular with any of my classmates I enjoyed my time here, besides I had Vitalia to talk non-stop and gush over the fact that Thor was in love with me and that we were going to get married and I'd be a princess. I would roll my eyes at her, but, I mean, who wouldn't wanted to be part of the royal family, but I don't think I have it in me to marry Thor, he was my friend.

It was the night before our day off, and the moon had been in the sky for a long while now, many of my classmates were coming back from there evening out at the drinking establishments and dances that were hosted in the square. I hadn't gone out that night, no I was waiting for something, I smiled to myself as I thought of it, I had set up a sort of trick on the prince of tricks himself. He had insulted my magic how could I take that lying down? He clearly needed a demonstration of what my magic can do. I was trying to keep myself focused on my books that I was assigned to read but I was too distracted, not even Vitalia was here to help take my mind off things.

I hummed to myself, closing to my eyes and putting my book down, I had only been relaxing a couple minutes when I felt an uncomfortable chill, I frowned and opened my eyes.

I gasped and started backwards, I was now staring directly into the green eyes of the God of Mischief himself. There he was, staring me down not saying a word, just glaring, unrelenting. I held my hand over my heart trying to settle my breathing.

"Loki" I breathed "What are you doing here"

"You know what I'm doing here" he seethed, I failed at suppressing a smirk

"Trouble sleeping" I asked as the corners of my lips were pulled upwards.

He clenched his teeth and immediately grabbed my wrist and jarred me from my bed and for a moment I was flying and then I hit solid ground again and I was in a room I had been in just few hours prior.

Loki's room.

"You really like green" I commented looking around.

"Enough of your games girl, fix this!" he demanded gesturing to his room.

The lights were off but each of the rooms walls were glowing so brightly it was as if the sun was shining right next to the bed. They glowed with such vivacity I almost had to squint to see everything in the room clearly. Wow, I was good.

"Fix what exactly Loki?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know what! No one could sleep in this light!" he said annoyed

"Tutor me in magic" I told him, hopping to sit on his bed.

"No"

"Then you can fix this on your own" I told him, jumping up "Since your so powerful, should be easy for you"

"You know damn well I can't, you've used a spell lock that can only be unlocked by the caster!"

"Oh, did I do that?" I smiled smugly.

"Fix it"

"Teach me"

"No"

"Then goodnight" I turned to leave

"Wait" he stopped me, I turned around to face him "On your day off, on my terms, you argue with me, question me or try to defy me, it's over, understood?"

"Understood" I grinned at him, he gestured to the walls and I immediately waved my hand and the glow faded, the light was sucked from the room until it was Loki and I standing in the darkness the only light from the moon and stars outside.

He stepped towards me, and he looked so threatening that I took a mirrored step backwards, he rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist taking me back to my room. Much to the shock of Vitalia who shrieked in surprise at the sudden appearance of her roommate and one of the princes of Asgard.

"Vitalia, calm down" I rolled my eyes, she took a step backwards away from us still not over the suddenness of our appearance. Loki turned to my roommate smiling charmingly.

"My apologies Lady Vitalia" he kissed her hand "Please forgive our rudeness"

"No, its fine your highness" she said breathlessly, I made an annoyed sound which did not go unnoticed by the dear prince of Asgard.

"Well, I'd best be on my way, I am in fact quite tired, Maridell I shall see you tomorrow, at sunrise" and with those words he was gone.

I sighed to myself and sat on the bed, I was grateful for the moment of silence before Vitalia took off once again.

"My dear Maridell! I don't even know you, first Thor and now Loki, pick one prince and let us others have a chance" she teased bobbing me on my nose, I shooed her off

"Oh it's not like that Vitalia, Thor is my friend, and Loki is...infuriating" I explained.

"Infuriating?" she questioned "Then why are you seeing him tomorrow, seems like a fairly consensual meeting"

"He's helping me with my magic" I waved her off "Oh, I'm going to have to be up early tomorrow but I don't feel I can sleep, I'm so energetic"

I began to pace but suddenly I felt a very strange calm wash over me, my energy left me and I felt a heavy sleepiness consume my body. I looked towards Vitalia whom attempted to look innocent and stare at anything but my face.

"Don't do that" I told her dressing myself in my nightwear and lying down on my bed "But thank you" and I closed my eyes.

...

The morning came far too soon for my liking, the sun seemed to have betrayed me as it rose into the sky. Oh, my lesson with Loki, perhaps this wasn't the best idea. Nervousness invaded my thoughts as I dressed myself in a simple yellow day dress, I brushed my hair through and began my walk to the palace.

The town was almost empty except for the bakers bringing out their bread and the occasional child whom decided that the streets were their playground in the early morning. The sun was almost completely in the sky, I was already late, but I didn't have to walk, Loki was just going to have to deal with it. I don't have his fancy teleporting magic. The guards let me pass, clearly they had been informed of my arrival, I slowed my walk as I travelled through the entrance hall, it was so beautiful, art and colours blended together to make a masterpiece of a building.

"You're late" a voice echoed from down the corridor, I looked to see Loki standing there dressed in his classic green, black and gold.

"The sun has barely risen" I replied.

"But you admit it has, which means your late" he said again.

I rolled my eyes "Oh please, it's nothing, don't be so-" he appeared directly in front of me.

"Are you questioning me?" he asked raising an eyebrow, I narrowed my eyes, why did I agree to this again?

"No, of course not" I gritted my teeth.

"You have quite the temper my dear" he smiled leading me to a different part of the castle.

"Don't call me that" I told him irritated.

"What? My dear?"

"Yes, my dear, don't. I am not your dear" I clenched my firsts, maybe I did have an anger problem, I certainly had a hard time putting up with Vitalia, but anyone would. I shook off my anger.

Loki took me to the back of castle, through the door and to the courtyard and the garden. Every flower ever thought of was present, to say it was breathtaking would be a gross understatement. I gasped at the beauty of it and smiled as the scents of the different plants seemed to surround me. It was incredible how I could feel so content in a place I had just arrived in.

"Wow" I said.

"Yes, it's where I come to read and...think" said Loki vacantly looking around.

"Think about what?" I asked him.

"Trying to get in my mind Maridell?" he asked smiling down at me, I almost blushed because of the way he was looking at me.

"Of course not" I said "Now are you going to help me?"

"What exactly are you looking to be helped with?"

"Well, I am fairly adept at controlling light" I told him wandering around the garden.

"Yes, I've experienced it" he said lightly.

"But I wanted to be able to use it offensively" I explained, balancing myself on a rock placed between two flower beds.

"Maridell, you don't seem very focused" he commented as I struggled to keep my balance jumping to a different rock about a metre away.

"Well have you seen this place!" I gestured around me at the beautiful garden "Who could focus in a place like this"

"I can"

"Well you're not normal" I told him, holding my arms out to keep me from falling off the rocks.

"I'm not?" he questioned.

It was then that I lost my footing and fell off the rock, I was expecting to hit the ground but instead I felt something strong and study catch me, I looked up at a very surprised Loki whom now had his arms around me. His eyes were much prettier when they weren't glaring at me...why was I so focused on his eyes? He looked at me for probably a longer time than was necessary to help me back to my feet but I wasn't exactly focused on that.

"Thank you Loki" I said quietly, he cleared his throat.

"No problem, just try to be more careful" he told me releasing me from his arms.

"So, we gonna get started?" I asked changing the topic.

"Yes of course, no let's see if you can attack me with your, um, light" he said awkwardly

I took a deep breath and took a step back. I gathered energy in my hands which turned into a sparkling ball of light. Gathering all my strength I through it at him, but instead of knocking him off his feet like I intended it just bounced off of his chest and fell to the ground. He smirked at me and stepped on the ball of light hovering on the ground. I gasped as he crushed my light into the ground until it disappeared.

"My light!" I cried.

"Not anymore" he said

"Loki! How dare you!" I shouted at him.

"Quiet, it's early you'll way someone!" he told me

"Well it's your fault we are up at this ungodly hour anyway!" I yelled at him

"Shut up Maridell! Your light is pathetic, it is unable to kill a bug much less knock me off my feet, right now all it's good for is blinding people who have very poor reflexes and making it difficult to sleep" he told me straight "Now, if you want to learn how to be more than a parlour trick shut up and listen!"

And that's what I did, I shut up and listened for the next few hours while spoke and helped me learn how I could optimize my magic, I made very little progress that day but he was very patient with me and never yelled, it was so odd to see him like this, so expressive. He was so quiet and reserved when he was with the others but he was so passionate about his magic and it was fantastic to watch him. His eyes sparkled for the first time I'd ever seen, and it somehow made me even more eager to prove I was more than what he thought I was.

It was the late afternoon when we finished out lesson, the sun was even beginning to set.

"Well Maridell, I believe that's enough for today" he told me

"Thank you Loki, for the help" I replied, he nodded curtly.

"I'll see you in seven days" he added, I smiled and turned to leave the garden "Oh and Maridell" I turned around "I expect no sleepless nights ever again"

I smiled to myself.


	5. A Mother and a Walk

Just like that my boredom was gone, oh sure there was plenty of dryness that existed during the week but I finally had something to look forward to, I had time to properly use my magic and I would do anything to keep that opportunity going, including putting up with Loki's antics. Although the time of the lessons did interfere with me ever going out with my classmates the nights previous. Unfortunately that was not true when regarding last night, somehow that idiot Vitalia had convinced me to go out with her and her friends and that is why when I woke up very late in the afternoon I ended up staring at two very large scrutinizing green eyes.

"Loki" I shrieked started back in my bed almost smacking my head on the wall. He sat on the foot of bed staring intently at me, oh dear gods, I was barely dressed in anything at all!

"You're late" he commented non-nonchalantly, I groaned letting my head fall to the pillow.

"How long have you been here" I asked shoving a pillow in my face in embarrassment.]

"A while" he said "You talk in your sleep you know" I uncovered one of my eyes to look at him prompting him for information but he never provided none, I sighed.

"I'm sorry Loki" I mumbled "Vitalia convinced me to- oh never mind"

"What?" he asked

"I just went out with her and her friends, we drank and danced it was all very trivial" I waved it off "Some of her friends are very much fans of the men if you know what I mean"

"You're not?" questioned Loki, I laughed.

"Oh I like men just fine, but you won't find me draped over them like they were, I'd have to really like someone to hang off their arm like that" I smiled, Loki nodded slowly.

"Well, Maridell I forgive you but I expect it never to happen again" he told me, standing up, I nodded. "Now I suppose we can still get in a quick lesson, let's go"

He stood in the middle of the room apparently waiting for me to get up and follow him out, what he didn't seem to grasp was the very small, very sheer garment that I was currently wearing, I was just very lucky I was fully covered by my sheets when he walked in.

"Loki" I began slowly "I'm in my nightwear, I need to get changed" he tried not to look embarrassed as he awkwardly exited the room.

I quickly and efficiently changed into my day wear and pulled my hair back, I took a moment to address myself in the mirror. I suppose I could be considered pretty, with my blonde hair pulled back you could more easily see my high cheekbones, I had some elfish decent in my family so that expressed in my face. My eyes were blue, but an ice blue, not the dark that I always found so deep and enchanting, I found that my face looked a bit too sharp to be considered conventionally attractive, I had been described as striking which I suppose is better than forgettable. I sighed deciding I better not keep Loki waiting any longer and I walked outside to meet him.

He met me with a small smile and took us to the garden where we started another lesson, I finally felt at ease for the first time all week. My magic was getting better after every lesson, but it still wasn't enough to impress Loki which is something I wouldn't admit I desperately wanted.

"Loki" I groaned "Can we take a break, I'm exhausted" I sat down on the rock I had fallen off of during our first lesson. It was so long ago it seemed.

"You show up late and now you want to end early?" asked Loki slightly annoyed.

"I'm still very tired from last night, come on let's just sit and talk" I prompted him to sit beside me, he looked sort of confused but sat down next to me anyway, it was odd, sitting causally, Loki looked a lot smaller less threatening than he usually did.

"So Prince Loki" I began "How did you first become acquainted with magic?"

He shifted looking slightly uncomfortable at having just a simple conversation "My mother, she taught me how to fight and how to first utilize magic, I taught myself from there"

"Queen Frigga? I should have guessed she was a sorceress" I mused

"And you? Did your mother help you as well" he asked, my stomach dropped.

"Oh, my mother...she died when I was very young" I blinked trying to push the painful memory to the back of my mind.

"I'm sorry" he said genuinely.

"Thank you, it was...a long time ago" I said, deciding if I was going to mention her might as well go all the way with it "See my mother was very interested in the realm of Midgard, she studied it for years and then one day she planned an exploration for a few select people to travel there and take information, she took my eldest brother with her as well, and...none of them ever returned"

"I truly am sorry Maridell" he repeated.

"Yeah" I breathed "Well, like I said, it was a long time ago, as for my magic I did most of my studying myself, it's sort of a joke back home. I'm basically just a glorified torch to them"

I looked down, willing my eyes not to cry, there was no way I was going to shed tears in front of the god of mischief. No way in Hel.

"You're much more than that Maridell, don't ever think otherwise" he said softly.

"Thanks Loki"

"Brother! Maridell" we looked up to see the glorious Thor walking towards us, he had an infectious bright smile on his face that I just couldn't help but return, I pushed my sadness away and decided instead to focus on the big goof of a god in front of me.

"Afternoon Thor" I greeted grinning.

"I was planning on going for a walk to the other side of the garden, would you two care to join me?" he asked, I widened my eyes.

"There's another side to this garden? Loki you never told me!" I exclaimed.

"Loki, how could you keep such a thing from our dear Maridell?" joked Thor.

"Slipped my mind" muttered Loki obviously thrown off my the presence of his brother.

"So, shall we head off?" asked Thor

"Come Loki, it'll be a lovely break" I smiled at Loki but he did not smile back.

"You go. I suddenly don't feel very well" and with that he walked back towards his home, his exit was rushed and abrupt leaving me feeling like I had done something terribly wrong, but I tried my best to forget about and started on my walk with Thor.

Thor was a very pleasant companion to have on walk he joked and pointed out all the special little points of the garden, this place was my favourite before but now I was falling in love with it all over again.

"Oh I this is the most beautiful place I have ever been!" I exclaimed breathing in all the different fragrances.

"It is quite a magical place" agreed Thor.

"So, is there something wrong with Loki?" I asked him, if anyone could decipher Loki's odd behaviour it would be him.

"I have an inkling, but I cannot say for sure" he said airily.

"Tell me" I told him, he laughed

"I can't Maridell, It's between brothers" he smiled, I rolled my eyes.

"You are no fun Thor!" I teased, he looked at me in mock offence.

"Me? No fun? You know not what you speak young sorceress!" he accused jokingly

"Ah, I always know what I speak!" and with that I took off in a run which gave Thor the cue to chase me.

I knew I would never be able to out run him but it would be an interesting experience to try. I laughed as he respectively kept a short distance behind me, but I failed to calculate the amount of roots that were sticking out into the path I hit one of them and twisted on my ankle and hit the ground, I cried out in pain and I heard a tearing sound in my ankle.

"Maridell!" shouted Thor in concern coming to my side "Maridell, are you alright"

I sucked in a painful breath "I hurt my ankle, oh Hel" I rocked back and forth attempted to minimize the pain. "Thor, help me just take my back to my home, they have healers there"

"Yes, of course Maridell" he gently helped me to my feet.

I grasped his arm and leaned on his side to gain some leverage and him and I limped back along the path and through the courtyard and back to my home. He stayed with me for a while until the healers came and then bid me farewell and promised to come check up on me in the next few days, I thanked him numerous times before he left and after the healers fixed my ankle I went straight to bed avoiding nay and all questioned presented by Vitalia.

My ankle was healed in only two days, luckily it wasn't anything serious, Thor was true to his word and checked up on me, it was nice to talk to him, I still attempted to get him to tell me anything about how Loki was acting but he vowed never to breach the unspoken confidentiality agreement between brothers.

The rest of the week passed without any incidents until the last day of classes before our day off, the day was almost over and most of my classmates had gone out to the town to celebrate another week over, I on the other hand, determined not to disappoint Loki again, prepared for an early night. I was about to change my clothes when I heard a knock on the door. I went and answered it.

"Lady Maridell?" it was one of palace guards.

"Yes?" I asked confused as his presence.

"I have a message from prince Loki" he said, I raised my eyebrows in surprise "He wishes to tell you that you are not to attend lesson tomorrow and that all subsequent lessons are cancelled, he does not expect any return message"

I think I stood in shock for a full two minutes, the guard left promptly leaving me standing in the doorway. My mouth was agape and I had no words to express, not even to the empty corridor, it didn't take very long for my shock and surprise to evolve into full rage. How dare he...how dare he do this to me!

I slammed my door and ran down the corridor out into the streets, I passed through the many crowds of people shoving anyone aside who dare stand in my way, I ran to the castle using my magic to knock any and all guards off their feet. I managed to navigate my way to his room even though I felt blinded by anger. There was no where in the dark that he could hide from me.

"LOKI!" I shouted ramming my first on his door, he didn't answer "LOKI OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Finally the prince opened his door, his expression was unreasonable, blank.

"Maridell" he stated

"Loki, what the hel is your problem?" I asked angrily

"I believe I just sent a message to get rid of it" oh that hurt.

"How can you just do that? Just end our association? It wasn't even you who did it, it was some nameless guard!" I shouted at him

"I saw you" he said darkly

I took a step back, surprised by his sudden change in demeanour "What?"

"You and Thor!" he shouted, I jumped

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"After I left, when you went for your walk. I saw you coming back, with you draped over him like a common whore!" he spat at me.

"How dare you!" I cried

"How dare I? How dare I! You are barely above commoner, you aren't even worthy of speaking to me!" he sneered

"How can you say that?" I felt tears brimming in my eyes. "It wasn't like that!"

"I have a hard time believing that" he scoffed,

"Loki you are an idiot!" I swallowed hard "You have no idea what happened! Although you did succeed in making an incredible ass of yourself! I hope your happy!" I stormed out of the castle.

My eyes were blinded by tears and my mind was clouded by anger. I ripped through the streets not bothering to look where I was going. Most people got out of my way but unfortunately I did hit a solid brick of flesh after tearing through the streets for a few minutes. I fell backwards and hit the ground and my head, hard.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" the brick of flesh asked, I couldn't even look up. "Are you lost little girl?"

"I would say so, we should help her don't you think?" a second voice asked

"I absolutely agree" the brick answered.

And then I was in the air the two men dragged me back into one of the ally ways.. I watched as the light faded from the opening back into the streets, I was plunged into darkness and for once I couldn't do anything about it.

These were not nice men. These were the men that I was warned about as a little girl.

"Come on sweetheart, give us a smile" one of them said, ripping my dress off my shoulder, I tried to cry out but one of them had their hand placed firmly against my mouth.

I felt cold dirty hands all over me, the touched me everywhere they could reach and when they could reach there they ripped my clothing so they could. They literally bent me to their will, I felt tears fall from my eyes and stain my cheeks as they growled obscenities into my ears, I struggled the best I could but they were so strong and I was so small and so angry and so scared.

Then there was nothing. No hands touching me, no ugly words in my ears, no crippling stench in the air. I was alone again.

When I opened my eyes I wasn't alone. He was there, he was holding me, staring in my eyes.

"Loki"

"Maridell, are you alright, where did they hurt you? Don't worry they're gone now, I'm here Maridell, I'm so sorry Maridell, please forgive me, Please Maridell" his concern brought tears back to my eyes but not tears of sadness, tears of relief.

"Don't cry Maridell, they're gone. I got rid of them" he reassured me. "They can't hurt you anymore"

"Loki" I didn't know what else to say "I didn't want..."

"Maridell, stop" he said "I'll take care of you, don't worry, no one will ever hurt you again"

A/N: longer chapter yay. Hope you like it, please, please review I always look forward to them.


	6. A Handmaid and a Confession

I opened my eyes. It took me a few moments to figure out where I was, it sure as hell wasn't my room, or any room in my entire living complex. I had only been in this room twice before, and both times I had remembered entering the room, but not this time. Another thing that was different was the fact that I was lying in a bed, an extremely comfortable bed, I wondered if I good sleep here all the time, wait, no this was Loki's bed! As I realized this I jumped up and scrambled out of the sheets and fell onto floor. I hit the ground with a dull thud taking a blanket and two pillows down with me.

"Oh Hel" I muttered

"You're up"

I heard a voice, I raised my head trying to blow hair out of my face so that I might survey the room. I saw him sitting on a chair across from the bed, his head was resting on one of his hand, he looked disheveled and tired, he looked like he had slept their. He was still wearing the same clothing from last night, I on the other hand was not. I gasped as I looked at my attire for it certainly wasn't my own. It was nightwear that was much to big for me coloured a dark green, it was high quality and obviously personally tailored, but not tailored for me.

"Did you sleep well?" he spoke for the second time.

"I-I" I stuttered, I moved so I was sitting up still somewhat tangled in the sheets "I, um, where are my clothes?"

Loki looked startled at my sudden question, he rose to his feet and walked towards me, I moved backwards feeling sort of nervous for some reason, he stopped when he saw how uneasy I was.

"They were, uh, torn beyond repair, I sent out a handmaiden to fetch you something this morning" he explained.

"And these are..." I gestured to what I was wearing,

Loki cleared his throat uncomfortably "They are, um, mine" he shifted on his feet awkwardly.

Wait, torn...oh hel, oh does that mean...he undressed me, he saw me...oh my, oh god no, in my...oh. I widened my eyes in a slight panic, he immediately noticed my distress.

"Maridell, what's wrong?" he asked, he reached for to touch my shoulder and I shot backwards, he retracted his hand in slight shock. "Maridell?"

"Loki, I just, did you...see...you said my clothes were torn and I...did you...?" I stammered, h turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh" he shifted his eyes around the room embarrassed "No, I-I didn't look, you don't need to worry, I had a hand maid dress you when I brought you here"

"Oh, okay" I said awkwardly, I moved to get up but I hissed in pain, how did I not notice the bruises before this? I damn, they hurt.

"Maridell, don't exert yourself" he warned, kneeling down to my level.

"I'm not injured" I gritted my teeth "Only bruises, I'm fine"

"No, you're not" Loki furrowed his brow "You were almost...if I hadn't been there..." he trailed off, he put his hands on my shoulders, what did he think he needed to save me?

"I can take care of myself just fine thanks" I said annoyed standing up ignoring the tinkling of pain across my mid section.

"Oh really?" he asked incredulously swiftly moving to his feet "were you 'taking care of yourself' when those men had their-" I cut him off.

"I was handling it!"

"No you weren't" he raised his voice "Do you have any idea what men like that think when they see someone like you?"

"Someone like me?" I asked outraged

"Yes, someone who is-"

"What?'

"Who looks like-"

"Like what!"

"God, Maridell, you're one of the most beautiful creatures in all of these nine realms! And men like that, disgusting primal men, will take any chance they get to be anywhere near you!"

I was stunned. What could I possibly say to that? I stared at him speechless while he processed exactly what he had just said and let the realization sink in, he looked just as shocked as I was at what he had just blurted out.

"Maridell I..." he trailed off.

"I should go" I said suddenly, wait what, no I don't want to go, why was I saying that? No, maybe he'll tell me to stay, then we can sit and we can talk and-

"Yes, that's probably best" he replied, looking down.

What?

Didn't he just call me beautiful? Shouldn't he want me to stay? Unless, he was just saying things to get me to shut up and to be honest it wasn't the first time he had just said something shocking to get me to be quiet. It happened endlessly during out time together.

"Right" I dead-panned. I walked slowly across the room and past Loki careful not to look him in the eyes, as soon as I made it to the hallways I broke into a run.

I've never bolted out of a place so quickly in my entire life, it was still early but there was a sufficient amount of people to make me feel thoroughly embarrassed about running barefoot down the street like a manic. I didn't stop running until I got to my dorm room, I tore open the door and slammed it closed sprawling myself across the wall gulping the air in desperate breaths.

"Maridell!" cried Vitalia in shock, she had been pacing through the room "Oh my god, are you alright? You never came back to the room last night, and you weren't here this morning, I asked around but no one had seen you-"

"Vitalia stop" I managed to get out in a horse voice, I held up my hand trying to signal for her to shut up for the foreseeable future. "I need a moment"

I walked slowly to my bed and sat down, attempting to calm myself down.

"What are you wearing?" asked Vitalia, oh dammit, I was still wearing Loki's stupid clothes, I put my head in my hands. "Maridell?"

"They're Loki's clothes" I mumbled.

"I beg you're pardon?!" Vitalia asked shocked.

"Loki's! You heard me! Loki! The prince of Asgard!" I exploded, jumping to my feet. "These are his clothes! These stupid, green, garments that probably fit him perfectly but they make me look like a palace whore!"

"What happened Maridell?" asked Vitalia calmly, I breathed heavily calming myself down.

"I got a message that Loki didn't want to teach me anymore so I went to the palace we got into a fight, I stormed out got into a bad situation he saved me and then I woke up in his bed in his clothes and then I ran after he told me how beautiful I was" I explained in record time.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Vitalia.

"Yeah"

"You just ran?" she asked

"I was afraid!"

"Of what?"

"I thought if he looked too long" I paused "he'd see he was mistaken"

"Dammit Maridell, you are so stupid!" she cried

"What?"

"You are so oblivious so how you feel!"

"I am not!" I said angrily, how dare she?

"You love him!" she did not just say that.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, I do not love Loki Odinson, that's ridiculous, he's a trickster! A liar!" I shouted.

"I've seen plenty of people in love and I certainly have never seen anyone so excited to go to bed on the night they are supposed to be able to go out and have fun, you are more than happy to stay home so you can wake up early to go see him!" she told me.

"I have a passion for magic! Now you'd better shut up before you get to experience it first hand" I threatened.

"Maridell..."

"Vitalia, stop!" I raised my hand.

Suddenly my anger evaporated, without reason, I felt calm and serene and not a violent thought in my head, damn her and her touchy, feely magic.

"Didn't I tell you to stop casting spells on me?" I wanted to shout it but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry Maridell, but you needed to calm down" she said "Now are we going to talk about this?"

"No" I looked down "We aren't, I'm going to get changed, I need to take him his clothes back"

"And tell him you love him?"

"Vitalia, I don't think today is the day you want to test how far your magic can restrain me" I told her, she nodded fearfully and I went about getting something to wear.

...

I walked as slowly as I could to the castle, I tried to prolong the embarrassment as long as possibly, I didn't even thank him for helping me! Oh, I am the worst, I don't even know why he would want to help me, I'm unappreciative and rude.

I hesitantly walked up to the palace door, and slipped past the guards, I swear they see me every time but juts decide to do nothing about it, and for that I am grateful. I made my way towards Loki's room, but was stopped on the way.

"Maridell!" oh no, not right now.

"Hello Thor" I greeted brightly

"You are arriving later than usual, Loki will be cross with you" he grinned "And that misunderstanding with him was cleared up I assume? He came to talk to me about last night, I've been trying to get his attention this morning, but he's not having any of it"

"Yes, yes it's all fine" I waved it off.

"What's in the bag?" he asked, I looked down at the drawstring bag I held in my hand.

"Loki's clothes" Oh Hel.

"Oh see, no it's not like that, I was wearing them when I woke up in his bed and- oh damn" I hung my head, there was no way to phrase it to make it seem like I did not sleep with the god of mischief.

"Well, Maridell, I mean I can't say I didn't see it coming" laughed Thor, I looked up at him curiously.

"What?"

"I've never seen him so taken with anyone before, I was wondering when he'd make his move on you" he smiled, I looked at him surprised.

"What? No, he never...I just was...he helped me and I wasn't in a state to go home so he let me stay here, it wasn't anything, he never, well you know" I said awkwardly.

"Well, if you say so" he winked at me, and laughed to himself as he continued down the corridor, I breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't push the matter any further, I was out of awkward phrases to use.

I walked up to the door of the room that I had been in far too many times, and knocked three times.

"Go away Thor" I heard Loki's voice on the other side of the door.

"It's not Thor" I called back.

There was a crash and some shuffling and then Loki answered the door, he still looked tired and a little crazed, what had he been doing while I was gone?

"Maridell" he stated, he moved to the side "Uh, come in" I walked inside his room, that made me far more nervous that it should, he still hadn't made the bed, all the sheets and pillows were on the floor where I left them.

"I realized I never thanked you for what you did for me" I told him, turning my back to him so I could avoid his gaze.

"You're welcome" he said softly.

"And I brought you're clothes back, I realized that I ran out in them" I cleared my throat "Thanks, they were very, uh, comfortable"

"My pleasure" he replied hesitantly.

There was an awkward pause between us.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked abruptly.

"About what?" he asked.

"Me, what you said earlier, did you mean it?" I waited anxiously, not willing to look at him.

"Yes"

I turned around and there he was, standing far closer to me than he ever had before. His eyes stared into mine, I had seen his eyes contain many expressions but I couldn't quite place this one, it was one that I had never seen in them before, and I felt myself take a tiny step closer to him. I didn't know what to do, all I knew was that I never wanted to be further away from him than I was right now, I dropped the bag.

"Loki" I breathed.

Then his lips were on mine. Oh god. It was the most incredible thing I have ever felt, his hands reached around to my back as he deepened the kiss, it was rough and gentle all at the same time. He pushed me back until I was against the wall. Oh, Loki was kissing me and there was nothing better. I kissed him back with everything I had, I needed him to know how I felt, we broke away for air.

"Loki" I whispered.

"Maridell"

"Loki, you never-" I started

"I know, I'm sorry" he said, "I do have a confession to make"

I looked up at him expectantly.

"There was no hand maid last night"

A/N: Hello, thanks for reading, I hope you like it, i'd really appreciate if you'd review, it would really mean a lot to me, thanks!


End file.
